


You Matter

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: I don’t know what this is. I just needed to get words out the other night and this is what came out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. I just needed to get words out the other night and this is what came out.

You came from a family that taught you that what you could offer others is what was valued most. It didn’t matter what you wanted to do, it didn’t matter how you wanted to spend your time, that wasn’t valuable. You weren’t valuable unless you were doing for others. You became the person who took your family members everywhere, always expected to drop what you were doing to do for others. 

Soon people started to comment on how kind you were, how nice it was for you to do such things and to always be giving to others - whether it be your advice, money or time - people treated it like it was one of the kindest things that you could do. You heard it so often you started to seek the praise of others for doing kind and good things. While they were genuine and you were a kind hearted person for real, you knew that by doing for others and not yourself you would be seen as having value. You wanted to be valued. You wanted to be seen as someone who had a lot to offer.

You never knew any different so when you met Bucky Barnes, you were surprised when he wanted to do things that you wanted to do. The thing was, you couldn’t think of anything you wanted to do because you had never been given the chance. You had never been asked what you liked to do for fun, what you would like to spend your time doing, so you gave him a smile and said that you were fine doing whatever he wanted to do. And that worked for a while, he just accepted that you wanted to do what he wanted to do and all was well. 

But Bucky noticed that even when you weren’t hanging around him you were spending all of your time volunteering and doing things for other people. He started to think that you didn’t actually do anything for yourself and that got him to wondering why you didn’t take time for yourself. He knew that always doing for others could be hard and weigh on a person’s shoulders. He knew that it was hard to have that much responsibility. 

So Bucky takes it upon himself to try and come up with a way to help you connect with yourself and get you to relax and not think about anyone else for even just an hour. It takes him some time to figure out what he would like to do for you. 

When you get home after a busy day of volunteering you’re surprised to see Bucky sitting on the couch and looking like he was waiting for you. You check the time, and yeah you didn’t get home any later than you normally would. Bucky was usually still with the Avengers at this time.

“Hey Bucky, did you get off early?” You walk over to him and lean down, kissing his cheek.

He smiles and grabs you before you could wander off and pulls you onto his lap. “I took the day off so that I could do a few things for you. You’ve been working yourself to death baby. You deserve some time to relax and have some time to yourself.”

You look at him, blinking a couple of times. Bucky did something for you? He wanted you to have time to relax? You couldn’t really wrap your head around what he was saying.

“What?” Is the only thing that you can think to say.

Bucky tucks a piece of hair behind your ear. “You heard me sweetheart. I’ve cleared your entire evening schedule. I’ve got your favorite snacks, I’ll order your favorite food, and I’ve got a bath that’s all hot and steamy waiting for you to relax in.”

“But-” You start to protest, thinking about all the things you had planned for the evening and how you would be letting people down.

“No but’s doll. I’ve already talked to everyone and everyone agrees that you deserve to have a day off.”

Before you can protest anymore Bucky stands up with you in your arms and carries you to the bathroom. He sits you down on the counter and helps you out of your clothes before he picks you up and puts you in the bath. He kneels down beside the bathtub and gives you a warm look.

“You work really hard for others, it’s okay to stop and do for yourself sometimes. It’s okay to take days where you’re selfish and you do what you need to do to be okay.” Bucky says softly. He reaches forward and runs his fingers through your hair. “I’ve noticed that you don’t do that a lot and I feel like it’s because you’ve never been given the space to do so. I want nothing more than to provide you with that space and to show you that your time matters too.”

You look at him and you can’t help the tear that rolls down your face as you listen to him. Bucky always had a way about him, always knew exactly what to say to make you feel like you were the most important person in the world.

“Bucky… I don’t know what to say other than I love you.. I.. I don’t know what to do with any of this…” You wipe your eyes, trying not to cry too much. “You’re right, I’ve never had the space to do… to take time with myself and I don’t know how to…”

Bucky leans forward and kisses your cheek. “That’s okay sweetheart, I’ll help you. I love you, you mean the world to me and I won’t stop until you’re convinced that you matter too.”

You give him a soft smile and turn your head, kissing him. “Thank you Bucky.”


End file.
